


jesse wakes up to find a hanzo in his bed

by AnakinBiwalker



Series: autistic hanzo shimada [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Autism, Autistic Character, Autistic Hanzo Shimada, Cuddling, Echolalia, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinBiwalker/pseuds/AnakinBiwalker
Summary: hanzo wants to cuddle and jesse is just like "well alright"





	jesse wakes up to find a hanzo in his bed

Jesse was sleeping in (for once) when he felt the end of his bed dip under added weight. He was pretty sure he didn't have a dog, so this was altogether unexpected and unwelcome.

"I'm trying to sleep," Jesse said, reluctantly sitting up to meet the eyes of none other than Hanzo Shimada. "Uh...Howdy, Hanzo." 

Hanzo was sitting on the edge of his bed, legs half-tucked under him. He looked out of place and very aware of it. 

"McCree," Hanzo said, voice low. 

"That is my name," Jesse replied, bemused. What was going on? Not that Hanzo was an unwelcome sight...still, warn a guy. 

"McCree," Hanzo repeated, taking on a frustrated edge. He narrowed his eyes, a crease formed between his eyebrows. 

"Well, I've nearly frozen my boots off," Hanzo said, this time mirroring Jesse's drawl. It was familiar, not just because of the accent, but because of the words themselves. Jesse could remember saying that not that long ago, while Hanzo and him took a (totally platonic) stroll outside. 

"Hanzo, I'm tired," Jesse said, "and confused. Tired and confused." 

"I've nearly frozen my boots off," Hanzo repeated. 

Jesse didn't respond immediately, studying Hanzo's face instead. He looked annoyed, with him probably. He was tense, wound up tight and clearly uncomfortable where he sat. 

Jesse's gaze drifted down to his hands, which he had clasped together. 

He grasped Hanzo's hands, taking a leap of faith. They were cold, and he could feel a slight tremor. 

"You're cold, huh?" Jesse asked, noting how Hanzo inched closer to him. 

"That's what I said," Hanzo grumbled. 

"I just wasn't getting it," Jesse said, "Sorry, Hanzo." 

"It's fine," Hanzo said, maneuvering his way to Jesse's side. He plastered himself against him, chest pressed against Jesse's arm. 

"So, I'm your personal heater now, is that right?" Jesse asked, amused. He shifted so his cheek was resting on Hanzo's head. 

"Correct," Hanzo said, "Unless that's a problem?" 

"Nah, I don't mind," Jesse said. 

Hanzo didn't say anything else. 

Careful not to disturb him, Jesse grabbed the blankets to pull them up onto them. 

Guess he was still sleeping in after all.

**Author's Note:**

> *~hanzo loves pressure stims that includes holding his totally platonic best friend totally no gay feelings here~*


End file.
